The present invention relates to improved carpet cleaning operations generally and specifically to improved carpet cleaning wand performance and durability.
Commercial carpet cleaning equipment involves typically heavier gauge devices. For example, a main vacuum rod or wand may generally be made of metal, such as stainless steel, to prevent rust or other deterioration based on contact with water or cleaning chemicals. Such a carpet cleaning wand may, for example, have two separate hose arrangements, one for applying a cleaning liquid (cleaning chemicals, water, combinations of both, etc.), and a return vacuum hose for vacuuming dirt, debris and/or liquids.
A typical metal commercial carpet cleaning wand will have a head portion intended for contact with the floor surface (generally carpet) to be cleaned. Such wand head may have two separate sections for being respectively associated with the two respective hoses (liquid and vacuum) as referenced above. In other words, in one wand head section, various liquid components will be xe2x80x9csprayed downxe2x80x9d onto the surface to be cleaned. Another wand head section may constitute a vacuum nozzle. Each wand head section is respectfully connected to, or associated with, its respective function. For example, the suction nozzle is directly associated with the vacuum hose and the xe2x80x9cspray downxe2x80x9d area is associated with one or more spray nozzles or ports associated with the liquid hose or line. Such liquid hose or line may itself be of metal construction, such as stainless steel, to prevent rust or other deterioration. The stem of the wand may constitute a rigid portion of the vacuum hose. As a central body or chassis member of the wand, a heavier gauge material is often used for such rigid vacuum hose portion.
The foregoing conventional arrangement collectively makes for an object of significant weight. In addition, a trigger control may be mounted on the wand for selective manual operation of spraying cleaning liquids or the like, adding to the weight and heft of the object. An adjustable handle may be mounted along the wand body (or rigid vacuum hose portion) to help with manipulation of the wand. The wand may also have a curved upper handle portion for improved handling.
The vacuum hose and liquid hose/line are connected with vacuum and spray power equipment, as well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, without additional discussion. The details of such features form no particular parts of the subject invention.
During use, the carpet cleaning wand is often pulled or drawn towards the user, who backs along a section of floor covering to be cleaned. Such an action causes a particular area to be first sprayed (if at all) with a liquid and then immediately subjected to the applied vacuum force. Alternatively, the wand may be moved in other directions, such as xe2x80x9cforwardxe2x80x9d, or back and forth or side to side or combinations.
At its interface with the floor covering surface to be cleaned, the head of the typical carpet cleaning wand has fairly narrow walled surfaces defining the vacuum nozzle and xe2x80x9cspray downxe2x80x9d regions thereof. Such narrow walls are structurally adequate due to the strength of the metal, and at the same time are relatively thin to help minimize weight and cost. However, one result of such typical construction is that very narrow almost blade-like edges are presented for contact with the floor covering surface to be cleaned. This results in potential skip or chatter across the floor covering as the narrow bottom edges of the carpet cleaning wand are drawn or otherwise moved across the floor covering surface. The performance of the wand, and hence the carpet cleaning system, is diminished as the wand tends to want to skip or chatter across the carpet in such fashion.
The above referenced performance degradation is particularly prevalent with relatively shorter nap carpets, for example, berbers, or indoor/outdoor carpets or the like. Such exemplary short nap carpets tend to have a definite directional nap. Thus, the relatively narrow surface edges of a conventional carpet cleaning wand head in contact with such short nap carpets tend to want to skip or chatter across the carpet, depending on which way the wand head is being pulled or pushed relative to the nap.
Performance degradation as referenced above may manifest itself in different forms. First, spray and/or vacuum operations may be less than optimum. xe2x80x9cMarkingxe2x80x9d on the floor covering surface (simply meaning the xe2x80x9ccombedxe2x80x9d pattern of the floor covering nap), may take the form of multiple parallel lines appearing in varying degrees in the resulting path of the wand.
Such chatter or skip can induce excessive wand head wear, even in a metal object. As wear occurs, performance tends to lessen, and eventually the entire wand as an integral unit must be replaced simply to address damage and/or wear to the floor-contacting head portion.
Another aspect of degraded performance is the adverse ergonomic component of working with equipment which introduces vibrations during movement. In other words, vibrations from the wand head are transmitted along the rigid wand to the wand operator. Someone operating such equipment on a full time basis, or for at least hours at a time can tend to ergonomically feel affects from even mild vibrations, when so consistently repeated.
The present invention recognizes and addresses various of the foregoing problems, and others, concerning carpet cleaning operations. Thus, broadly speaking, a principal object of this invention is improved carpet cleaning operations. More particularly, a main concern is improved carpet cleaning wand performance and durability, especially for commercial carpet cleaning systems.
It is therefore another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved carpet cleaning system having an improved carpet cleaning wand. Another more specific object is to provide an improved carpet cleaning wand head which has smoother operation, with less vibration while being translated over the floor covering surface to be cleaned.
Another general object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, the functional principles of which are adaptable to a wide range of conventional carpet cleaning wand configurations, for improved performance and durability thereof.
Still a further more particular object is to provide an improved attachment apparatus for conventional carpet cleaning wands, which is lightweight for ease of use and removable for ease of service.
Another present object is to provide a commercial carpet cleaning wand head attachment which presents a wider bearing surface against the floor coverings to be cleaned, for allowing easier motion of the carpet cleaning wand relative to such surfaces. It is another more particular object to allow the life of the conventional carpet cleaning wand to be extended indefinitely by replacement of such attachment, to prevent edges of the conventional carpet cleaning wand from wearing out. A still further more particular object is to provide such an improved attachment which may be quickly and easily replaced, even in the field, to greatly minimize any downtime for the associated carpet cleaning system.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in, or will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from, the detailed description herein. Also, it should be further appreciated that modifications and variations to the specifically illustrated, referenced and discussed features or materials and devices hereof may be practiced in various embodiments and uses of this invention without departing from the spirit and scope thereof, by virtue of present reference thereto. Such variations may include, but are not limited to, substitution of equivalent means and features or materials for those shown, referenced or discussed, and the functional, operational or positional reversal of various parts, features, or the like.
Still further, it is to be understood that different embodiments, as well as different presently preferred embodiments, of this invention may include various combinations or configurations of presently disclosed features, elements, or their equivalents (including combinations of features or configurations thereof not expressly shown in the figures or stated in the detailed description).
One exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to an improved carpet cleaning wand head attachment or boot for smoother operation through wider bearing surfaces on the carpet to be cleaned, without impeding functions of the carpet cleaning wand in any way. Such attachment or boot is preferably removable and replaceable for wand durability and for rapid servicing. It may also comprise a molded component, such as a plastic material, in order to be of desired shape and relatively lightweight.
Another present exemplary embodiment concerns a collective carpet cleaning system incorporating a carpet cleaning wand having such an improved attachment. Such attachment may be integrally incorporated with a wand head manufactured for association therewith, or may be secured to a wand head modified, as needed, for receipt of such attachment. In such embodiment, a conventional wand head may have added screw holes for securement (for example) by screws of an attachment molded or shaped to securely interface or seat on the relatively narrow floor-contacting surfaces of the bottom of the conventional carpet cleaning wand. In such an arrangement, the attachment may have respective openings for corresponding use and association with the vacuum nozzle area and xe2x80x9cspray downxe2x80x9d regions of the conventional wand head.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will better appreciate the features and aspects of such embodiments and others, upon review of the remainder of the specification.